1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus, system, and method for incremental resynchronization in a data storage system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data storage system users may require a high degree of reliability and quick recovery from failures. Some data storage system users may require protection from data loss due to failures or disasters. For example, data storage system users such as financial institutions, retailers, and the like may demand a high degree of reliability for financial transactions, inventory control, etc. To help protect against data loss during a failure, a data storage system may be employed by the data storage system user.
The data storage system may include a storage area network (“SAN”) connecting data storage volumes. For example, the data storage system may be configured as a three-site configuration in which three data storage volumes are used. In a three-site configuration the data storage system may include a first volume, a second volume, and a third volume. The first volume may be a production volume, a second volume may be an intermediate volume, and a third volume may be a recovery volume. When one of the data storage volumes fails, a full resynchronization process is usually performed.